Bez przewrotu/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym występują na scenę starzy znajomi naszych czytelników. Barbicane and Co!… Prezes klubu artylerzystów! Co mogli mieć do czynienia artylerzyści z operacyą tego rodzaju?… Zaraz to zobaczymy. Czy jest to potrzebnem, byśmy oficyalnie prezentowali czytelnikom Imć pana Impey’a Barbicane, prezesa Klubu Strzeleckiego w Baltimore, jak również kapitana Nicholl, pana J. T. Maston i Toma Hunter z drewnianemi nogami, fertycznego Bilsby, pułkownika Bloomsberry i resztę ich kolegów? Nie! Jeżeli tym dziwacznym osobistościom przybyło parę dziesiątków lat od chwili, w której uwaga świata całego była na nie zwróconą, niemniej jednak pozostali oni zawsze tymi samymi, zawsze ułomni pod względem fizycznym, zawsze równie hałaśliwi, śmieli, ochoczy do rzucenia się naoślep w jakąś nadzwyczajną przygodę. Czas nie zostawił śladów na tym legionie dymisyonowanych artylerzystów. Uszanował ich tak, jak się szanuje armaty, które już wyszły z użytku, a które przystrajają muzea dawnych arsenałów. Klub Strzelecki liczył aż tysiąc ośmset trzydziestu trzech członków w chwili swego założenia – mówimy tu o osobach, a nie o członkach takich naprzykład jak nogi i ręce, których większa ich część była pozbawiona; – trzydzieści tysięcy pięćset siedmdziesiąt pięć osobistości, utrzymujących stosunki z rzeczonym klubem, pyszniło się zaszczytem, który na nie tym sposobem spadał, a cyfry te – możemy upewnić szanownych czytelników – nie zmniejszyły się wcale od owego czasu. O, nie! A nawet dzięki niesłychanym wysiłkom, które członkowie znakomitego klubu robili celem zaprowadzenia bezpośredniej komunikacyi pomiędzy ziemią i księżycem, sława jego wzrosła do szalonych rozmiarów. Ufam, że niezapomnianym został rozgłos, jaki miało ongi to pamiętne doświadczenie, które tu w kilku wierszach streścimy. W kilka lat po wojnie o niepodległość kilku członków Klubu Strzeleckiego, znudzonych bezczynnością, umyśliło wysłać pocisk do księżyca zapomocą działa potwornych rozmiarów. Armata, długości dziewięciuset stóp, mająca dziewięć stóp w obwodzie kanału, została uroczyście odlaną w City-Moon, na gruncie półwyspu Florydy, potem nabitą czterystu tysiącami funtów bawełny strzelniczej; ciśnięty przez to działo granat z aluminium, walcowato-stożkowy, pomknął ku gwiaździe nocnej, pchnięty siłą sześciu miliardów litrów gazu. Okrążywszy ją wokoło skutkiem zboczenia z linii, po której miał biedz, opadł w kierunku ziemi i zanurzył się w Oceanie Spokojnym niedaleko 27°7’ szerokości północnej i 41° 37’ długości zachodniej. W tych to okolicach fregata Susquehanna, należąca do marynarki związkowej, złowiła go na powierzchni oceanu, z wielkiem zadowoleniem znajdujących się w nim pasażerów. Tak jest, pasażerów! Dwóch członków Klubu Strzeleckiego, prezes klubu Impey Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl, w towarzystwie pewnego francuza, znanego dobrze z zamiłowania do wycieczek, grożących złamaniem karku, zajęli miejsce w tym pocisku, pełniącym funkcyę wagonu. Wszyscy trzej wrócili z tej podróży w dobrem zdrowiu. Ale podczas gdy dwaj amerykanie znajdowali się zawsze w Baltimore, gotowi ryzykować życie dla jakiejś nowej przygody, francuz Michał Ardan był nieobecnym. Powrócił na Stary Ląd, wiodło mu się świetnie, przyszedł do fortuny – co wielu wielce dziwiło, – a obecnie został hreczkosiejem, jadł dobrze, trawił jeszcze lepiej, jeśli mamy wierzyć sprawozdaniom reporterów, najlepiej poinformowanych. Po tej zasługującej na wiekuistą pamięć wyprawie Impey Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl żyli we względnym spokoju, używając owoców sławy. Zawsze żądni wielkich czynów, marzyli o jakiej innej operacyi w podobnym rodzaju. Pieniędzy im nie brakło. Mieli jeszcze resztki funduszów, zebranych na poprzednią wyprawę drogą składki publicznej, zbieranej tak na Nowym jak na Starym Lądzie. Z sumy pięciu milionów dolarów pozostało im jeszcze dwakroć sto tysięcy. Przytem, obwożąc po całych Stanach Zjednoczonych ów pocisk, z aluminium i pokazując go, jakby jakieś dziwowisko w klatce, zebrali wcale pokaźną sumę dolarów nie mówiąc już o ilości sławy, najwyższej, do jakiej sięgnąć może w marzeniu nienasycona ambicya człowieka. Impey Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl mogli tedy, siedząc spokojnie, spożywać owoce sławy, gdyby nuda ich nie trawiła. Chcąc wyjść z doskwierającej im bezczynności, zakupili ową nieruchomość podbiegunową. Jednakże – polecamy to pamięci łaskawych czytelników – jeżeli to kupno dokonanem zostało za cenę ośmiukroć stu tysięcy dolarów, a nawet więcej, to dlatego, że mistress Evangelina Scorbitt poparła interes swym łaskawym udziałem. Dzięki tej szlachetnej kobiecie Ameryka wyszła zwycięzko z walki z Europą. Oto na czem polegała jej wspaniałomyślność: Jeśli prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl używali od powrotu z wyprawy nieporównanej wziętości, był człowiek jeszcze jeden, który w niej niepośledni brał udział. Domyślicie się zapewne, że chcę tu mówić o J. T. Mastonie, o owym kipiącym od wewnętrznego zapału sekretarzu Klubu Strzeleckiego. Wszak to temu genialnemu rachmistrzowi zawdzięczała ludzkość formuły matematyczne, zapomocą których spróbowano wielkiego, wyżej wymienionego doświadczenia. Jeśli nie towarzyszył swym dwóm kolegom w owej nadziemskiej podróży, to przecież nie z braku odwagi, do kroćset kul! Nie, godny artylerzysta, mańkut, pozbawiony prawej ręki, był zaopatrzony w czaszkę z gutaperki, skutkiem jednego z tych, niestety zbyt pospolitych wypadków, zdarzających się na wojnie. I w istocie, pokazując go selenitom, dałoby się im arcy-nieosobliwe wyobrażenie o mieszkańcach ziemi, której księżyc jest przecież tylko pokornym satelitą. Tak tedy J. T. Maston musiał, choć z głębokim żalem, pogodzić się ze swym losem i pozostać w domu. Wszelako nie był bezczynnym. Pod jego kierunkiem wybudowano olbrzymi teleskop i wciągniono go na szczyt Long Peak’u, jeden z najwyższych szczytów łańcucha gór Skalistych. Maston przeniósł się tam w swej własnej osobie. Gdy pocisk puszczony dał się widzieć, opisując majestatyczną linię, J. T. Maston znalazł się już tam na stanowisku obserwacyjnem i nie zszedł z niego aż do końca. Tam przez szkło olbrzymiego instrumentu śledził jazdę przyjaciół, którzy, siedząc w napowietrznym rydwanie, lecieli w przestrzeń. Można było mniemać, że ziemia utraci na zawsze swych zuchwałych podróżników. I w istocie, czyż nie należało się obawiać, że pocisk, zatrzymany w pewnej odległości przez przyciąganie księżyca, skazany zostanie na wiekuiste krążenie wokoło gwiazdy nocy w charakterze jej podrzędnego satelity? Wszakże nie tak się stało. Zboczenie, które należałoby nazwać opatrznościowem, zmieniło kierunek pocisku. Zamiast dosięgnąć księżyca, okrążył go wokoło i, spadając z coraz większą szybkością, powrócił do naszej sferoidy, przelatując pięćdziesiąt siedm tysięcy sześćset mil na godzinę w chwili, gdy się pogrążał w przepaściach morza. Szczęściem, masy płynne Oceanu Spokojnego osłabiły wstrząśnienie, spowodowane upadkiem, którego świadkiem była amerykańska fregata Susquehanna. Natychmiast wiadomość o tem przesłano panu J. T. Maston. Sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego zszedł co tchu ze swego obserwatoryum na Long Peak’u, by zarządzić środki ratunkowe. Zapuszczono niezwłocznie ołowianki wokoło miejsca, w które pogrążył się pocisk, a zacny i skory do poświęceń J. T. Maston nie wahał się z przywdzianiem korkowego gorsetu, by odnaleźć swych przyjaciół. Prawdę powiedziawszy, niepotrzebnie zadał sobie tyle fatygi. Pocisk z aluminium, roztrąciwszy masy wody, cięższe od jego własnej wagi, powrócił na powierzchnię oceanu, dawszy przed tem wspaniałego nura. W tych to więc warunkach spostrzeżono prezesa Barbicane, kapitana Nicholl i Michała Ardana, kołyszących się na falach oceanu; grali sobie najspokojniej w domino w tem improwizowanem pływającem więzieniu. Wracając jeszcze do pana Maston, musimy powiedzieć, że udział, brany przez niego w tych nadzwyczajnych przygodach, dodał wiele blasku jego osobistości. Zaprawdę, J. T. Maston nie był pięknym z tą swoją przyprawioną czaszką i z prawą ręką obciętą w łokciu, z osadzonym w niej metalowym haczykiem. Nie był również młodym, mając lat pięćdziesiąt ośm z górą w chwili, gdy się nasza powieść zaczynała. Wszelako oryginalność jego charakteru, żywość inteligencyi, ogień, błyszczący w oczach, zapał, z którym brał się do wszystkich swoich czynności, zrobiły z niego typ idealny w oczach mistress Evangeliny Scorbitt. Nakoniec mózg jego, starannie przechowany pod nakryciem z gumy, był całkowity i nienaruszony, a jego właściciel uchodził z wszelką słusznością za jednego z bieglejszych rachmistrzów swego czasu. Tak więc mistress Evangelina Scorbitt, której zrobienie najmniejszego rachunku sprowadzało migrenę, miała wielki pociąg do matematyków, pomimo że go nie miała dla matematyki samej. Uważała ona matematyków za istoty wyłącznie uposażone i wyższe. Bo też pomyślcie tylko! wyobraźcie sobie głowę, w której kołaczą się x, jak orzechy w worku; mózg, który igra ze znakami algebraicznemi; ręce, które obracają ilości integralne troiste, jak kuglarze swoje szklanki i butelki; inteligencye, które rozumieją formuły takie naprzykład: ∫∫∫φ (x y z) dx dy dz. Tak jest! Uczeni ci zdawali jej się godnymi wszelkich uwielbień i stworzonymi na to, by kobieta czuła się do nich przyciąganą proporcyonalnie do mas i w stosunku odwrotnym do kwadratu przestrzeni. I właśnie J. T. Maston był dość silnym, by wywierać na nią to nieprzeparte wrażenie; co zaś do odległości, to ta zeszłaby do zera, gdyby kiedy mogli byli do siebie należeć. Musimy wyznać, że to wszystko razem niepokoiło wielce sekretarza Klubu Strzeleckiego, który nie szukał szczęścia w tego rodzaju ścisłych związkach. Przytem mistress Evangelina Scorbittnie nie była już pierwszej młodości, ani nawet drugiej, miała już bowiem lat czterdzieści pięć, włosy przylepione na skroniach i kolorem przypominające kilkakrotnie farbowaną materyę. Usta jej były przystrojone zbyt długiemi zębami, z których nie brakło ani jednego; figura jej nie miała profilu, chód wdzięku. Wyglądała na starą pannę, pomimo że kilka lat przepędziła w jarzmie małżeńskiem. Zresztą była to najzacniejsza pod słońcem istota, która sądziłaby się u szczytu ziemskich rozkoszy, gdyby mogła kazać się anonsować w salonach Baltimore pod nazwiskiem mistress J. T. Maston. Majątek tej interesującej wdowy był bardzo znaczny. Nie była ona wprawdzie bogatą na równi z Gouldami, Mackayami, Vanderbiltami, Gordon Bennettami, których fortuna przewyższała miliard i którzy mogliby Rotszyldowi jałmużnę ofiarować. Nie była ona nawet posiadaczką trzystu milionów, jak naprzykład mrs. Moses Carper, ani nawet dwustu, jak mrs. Stewart, ani nawet ośmdziesięciu, jak mrs. Crocker, – trzy wdówki, ciepłe, jak to mówią! – nie była ona równa majątkiem mrs. Hammersley, mrs. Helly Green, mrs. Maffitt, mrs. Marshall, mrs. Para Stevens, mrs. Mintury i wielu innym. Wszelako miałaby zupełne prawo zająć miejsce przy owej pamiętnej uczcie w hotelu Fifth-Avenue w New-Yorku, w której brali udział biesiadnicy, mający co najmniej pięć milionów. Pani Evangelina Scorbitt rozporządzała w istocie pięciu milionami dolarów, czyli dwudziestu pięciu milionami franków, które odziedziczyła po panu Janie P. Scorbitt, wzbogaconym na podwójnym handlu: artykułami mody i wieprzowiną soloną. Otóż zacna i wspaniałomyślna ta niewiasta czułaby się niewypowiedzianie szczęśliwą, gdyby miała sposobność zużytkować owe pięć milionów na korzyść pana J. T. Maston, któremu w dodatku przyniosłaby w darze skarb uczucia niewyczerpany. A tymczasem, na prośbę pana J. T. Maston, mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt zgodziła się chętnie włożyć kilka setek tysięcy dolarów w przedsiębiorstwo North Polar Practical Association, i to nie wiedząc nawet, o co tu właściwie chodziło. Wprawdzie, skoro tylko J. T. Maston był w nie wmieszany, dzieło musiało być wielkiem, szczytnem, nadludzkiem. Przeszłość sekretarza Klubu Strzeleckiego była rękojmią przyszłości. Możemy sobie wyobrazić, że po odbytej licytacyi, gdy deklaracya urzędowa Forstera powiadomiła ją, że nad Radą administracyjną nowego Stowarzyszenia prezydenturę obejmuje prezes Klubu Strzeleckiego, pod firmą Barbicane and Co, natchnęła ją nowa ufność i wiara. Z chwilą, gdy J. T. Maston zostawał członkiem „Barbicane and Co”, mogła sobie tylko winszować, że jest najznaczniejszą akcyonariuszką Stowarzyszenia. Tak więc mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt została właścicielką – w bardzo znacznej części – stref północnych, opasanych ośmdziesiątym czwartym równoleżnikiem. Było to bardzo piękne! Ale co ona miała począć z niemi, a raczej w jaki sposób Stowarzyszenie zamierzało ciągnąć korzyści z tych niedostępnych krain? To pytanie zadawali sobie wszyscy bez wyjątku, a jeśli ze względu na stronę materyalną mocno ta kwestya interesowała panią Evangelinę Scorbitt, niemniej intrygowała świat cały z racyi swej zagadkowości. Zacna ta niewiasta próbowała, z niesłychaną co prawda oględnością, wybadać pana J. T. Maston w tej materyi; pragnęła gorąco jakichkolwiek objaśnień, zanim powierzy swe kapitały kierownikom tego przedsiębiorstwa. Ale J. T. Maston był niewzruszony jak głaz, a milczący jak skała. Mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt miała się dowiedzieć, co się święciło, ale nieprędzej, aż nadejdzie uroczysta chwila, to jest, gdy świat cały dowie się i oniemieje z podziwu na wieść o celach nowego Stowarzyszenia!… Niema wątpliwości, że w pojęciu J. T. Mastona szło tu o przedsiębiorstwo, które, według słów Jean-Jacques’a, „nie miało nic sobie równego i nie będzie nigdy miało naśladowców”; dzieło to miało przewyższyć o wiele próbę, zrobioną przez członków Klubu Strzeleckiego, której celem było zaprowadzenie bezpośredniej komunikacyi z satelitą ziemi. Gdy mrs. Evangelina nalegała, J. T. Maston kładł swój haczyk na ustach wpół przymkniętych i mówił z przymileniem: – Droga mrs. Scorbitt, miej ufność, proszę! Jeśli mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt miała ufność „przedtem”, jakże niezmiernej radości doświadczyła „potem”, skoro pełen ognia sekretarz Klubu jej przypisał tryumf Stanów Zjednoczonych i porażkę Europy północnej. – Czyż nie dowiem się nakoniec, w jakim celu robicie to wszystko?… – spytała, zwracając się z uśmiechem do znakomitego matematyka. – Dowiesz się pani wkrótce – odpowiedział J. T. Maston, ściskając silnie, na sposób amerykański, rękę swej wspólniczki. Wstrząśnienie to wywarło wpływ uspokajający na niecierpliwość mrs. Scorbitt. W kilka dni potem oba światy, Stary i Nowy, doznały niemniejszego wstrząśnienia – nie mówimy tu o wstrząśnieniu, które je oczekiwało w przyszłości – na wieść o projekcie zupełnie niedorzecznym, dla urzeczywistnienia którego North Polar Practical Association odwoływało się do składki publicznej. Okazało się, że Towarzystwo nabyło tę część krajów podbiegunowych celem eksploatowania… pokładów węgla ziemnego, mających się tam znajdować.